Talk:Kalista/@comment-24496127-20170220153649/@comment-4091261-20170301012101
Yeah, I agree. That is a very appropriate QOL buff. It's essentially impossible to really guess the damage in the middle of a fight. Even sometimes, when fighting dragon, it is hard to know when she's gone overkill with the stacks. I also agree that the numbers are a bit overestimated right now. I believe these anchors do drag down the average player's ability to throw a lot of spears down quite a bit, so there is some room for buffs to . I think the big problem for is how volatile she is to any moderate changes in . Unfortunately, due to the high reliability of , a lot of sacrifices needed to be made to keep her under control. This combines with the reliability of her to push her down to the dirt, where she is now. While relying on probability is known to be a design flaw, the imbalance has caused, what I would consider, an even worse design flaw: fucking over the player. There is just no legitimacy in her reduced ratio for basic attacks in a design perspective. It's the same for . There is no justification for nudging players towards a certain tactic while simultaneously nerfing it. It's a simple patchwork for the balance team, but it's terrible design. At least for , they only targeted his and not his synergy so he has something to fall back on. When we look at , what does she got? She is discouraged from building , , , and lethality. That's literally all the possible options for a marksman, what the heck do they want her to do? This is why I suggested a condition that encourages success through . As with all late game oriented champions, being powerful early on in any regard is going to end extremely poorly for balance. When didn't have all these overbearing shackles, she was very useful. was interesting mechanically, had a simple kit outside of her ability to , and she was fun to play. However, the reliability of her kiting while only requiring autoattacks served as the crux for her demise. This was all because of the extreme potential she had in her . Unfortunately, it is such a thematic ability that it's painfully difficult to let go of. I don't even want it to go, as extreme as it can be, as the I love feeling of constantly jabbing at the enemy and tearing it all apart. It completely captures her emotions towards backstabbing. It's extremely rushed and it hurts a hell of a lot when she tears it all out. It's as if she's screaming, "Die, DIE, DIE!" as she lodges more and more spears in. The theme of her kit is amazing, but and was more powerful than anticipated. So they nerfed it to the ground and now she is a pitiful mess that can't get back up again. This is why I feel that, instead of nerfing the abilities directly, they should have been highlighted them and forced their interaction. In the set of changes I listed, essentially her whole kit revolves around her ability to . It both makes it stronger while also making it the main requirement to succeed with her. It does this by forcing the interactions with and her innate ability to Soul-Mark enemies in order to use well at all. Fortunately, since this is all centralized to one ability. This makes it very straightforward and incredibly easy to understand where all of her power is going. If Rito removed the windup nerf on , I can guarantee that she will perform in fair manner. If isn't shackled and is encouraged, this makes an excellent item--which is one of the vital items for marksman in general. Allowing this synergy to rise is definitely enough for her to work well. is a very stable item to synergize with for the late-game marksmen as items only starts ramping up their power in the mid-game and offers great consistency for the late game. Keeping the ratio nerf on basic attacks would actually be to a benefit for keeping her in line, so that she doesn't do any funny business early game.